conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Izkaironki
Setting Phonology Vowels In Izkaironki there are only five vowels (a, e, i, o, u) and they are pronounced like in Spanish, never like in English. In addition, in some context, it is pronounced the vowel ə, a neutre vowel like in English th'e. '''However, some dialects have eight vowels, because ending -e and -o are pronounced ɛ and ɔ; and some dialects do not have u, they pronounced it y, like in French voul'u.' Consonants Diphthongs Alphabet Basic Grammar Noun (Cases) Izkaironki has 24 cases but only one declination, althought most of them has an equivalent preposition. Moreover, in Izkaironki names are declined according to gender (masculine, feminine and neutre). The cases are: Nominative (Nυνι) It's used when the word is the subject of the sentence. '''Masculine '-υ -ε -αρ -υσκ Feminine -ι -α -αρ -υσκ Neutre '''-υμ -ιρς -ᾳκ -εκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite IT IS NOT USED AS ATRIBUTE! Accusative (Νυνικ) It is used to mark de Direct Object and the atribute of the sentence. (There are some transitive verbs in Izkaironki which in English are intransitive) Masculine -ας -ιγ -αλ -απ '''Feminine -ικ -αγ -αλ -απ Neutre '''-ενυμ -υψι -υν -υχ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Vocative (Νυνω) Masculine -ω -ω -ως -ως '''Feminine -ω -ω -ως -ως Neutre '''-ω -ω -ως -ως The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Possessive Genitive (Νυνιζ) It is used to mark the possession. Similar to the saxon genitive in English. Masculine -ωζ -υζυκ -ζαρ -ζαλεκ '''Feminine -ιζ -ιριζκ -ζαρ -ζαλεκ Neutre '-υζ -ιρζα -ζυν -ζεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Locative Genitive (Νυνιγω) It is a genetive which refers to a place. For example: That table '''of the diningroom. ' Masculine -υγω -εω -αρω -υσκω '''Feminine -ιγω -αω -αρω -υσκω Neutre '''-υμω -ιρσω -ᾳκω -εκω The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Genitive (Νυναρεν) It is used when we cannot used any of the other genitive. For example: It's made '''of ashes. Masculine -αρεν -αρεν -αρεν -αρεν Feminine -αρεν -αρεν -αρεν -αρεν Neutre '''-αρεν -αρεν -αρεν -αρεν The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Dative (Νυνις) It is used to mark the Indirect Object of the sentence. Masculine -υς -εγυς -ωτ -αργωτ '''Feminine -ις -αγυς -ωτ -αργωτ Neutre '''-υν -ιργυν -ερ -ᾳγερ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Destination Dative (Νυνιριτ) It's similar to the English preposition '''for in: That's for you. Masculine -ιρυτ -ιρυτε -ιραρτ -ιρετυσκ Feminine -ιριτ -ιριτε -ιραρτ -ιρετυσκ Neutre '''-ιτυμ -ιρετιρς -ιρᾳτ -ιρετεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Locatives To (Νυνιρι) It is used to express the direction of the movement. Like: I go '''to school. Masculine -αρι -αριε -αραρι -αριυσκ Feminine -ιρι -αρια -αραρι -αριυσκ Neutre '''-υμρι -αριρς -ᾳκαρι -αριεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Up to, straight to... (Νυνακα) and its prepositional equivalent Its very similar to the Spanish preposition "hasta" or the French one "jusqu'à". Masculine -εκα -εκακε -αρκα -εκακυσκ '''Feminine -ακα -εκακα -αρκα -εκακυσκ Neutre '-ικυμ -εκακιρς -ᾳκα -εκακεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Its prepositional equivalent is: 'Γεάν + Νυνικ Βυωνγεκακα λυμνακφιωζυτε = Γεάν βυανγαγ λυμνακφιωζυτε ''(Run right to the lake) Towards (Νυντιρακα) and its prepositional equivalent Masculine -τυρακα -τυρακε -ταρακα -τυρακυσκ '''Feminine' -τιρακα -τυρακα -ταρακα -τυρατυσκ Neutre '-τυτυμ -τυρακιρς -τᾳκακα -τυρακεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Its prepositional equivalent is: 'Τιράνεαν+ Νυνικ Ωριταρτυρακε γωιωζυ= Τιράνεαν ωριταριγ γωιωζυ(Go to (towards) the restaurant) From (Νυνιγιρ) and its prepositional equivalent It's very similar to the English preposition from but it implies movement. It's not the case we'd use to say: From the balcony I saw... but the one we'd use to say: I came from England. Masculine -υγιρ -εγιρ -αργιρ -υσγιρ Feminine -ιγιρ -αγιρ -αργιρ -υσγιρ Neutre '-υμγιρ -ιργιρ -ᾳνγιρ -ενγιρ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Its prepositional equivalent is: 'Ιγιτύρεαν+ Νυνικ Ιγλαντζακεγιρ μὐαșαrβιτζεν ζινωτα = Ιγιτύρεαν ιγλαντζακιγ μὐαșαrβιτζεν ζινωτα(He will come from the appartment (flat)) In (Νυνιβυ) Masculine -αβυ -αβὐε -αραβυ -αβὐυσκ Feminine -ιβυ -αβὐα -αραβυ -αβὐυσκ Neutre '''-υβυ -αβὐιρς -ᾳκαβυ -αβὐεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite It doesn't have any prepositional equivalent. Through (Νυνιἁντ) and its prepositional equivalent '''Masculine -υἁντ -(υ)ἁντε -αρἁντ -(α)ρἁντυσκ Feminine -ιἁντ -(ι)ἁντα -αρἁντ -(α)ρἁντυσκ Neutre -υμἁντ -(ε)ἁντιρς -υνἁντ -(υ)νἁντεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite (Vowels in brackets only appear when the word-root ends with a consonant) Its prepositional equivalent is: Θρύνεαν + Νυνικ Αγρωνυἁντε τυταλκετιτζεν δυθ= Θρύνεαν αγρωνιγ τυταλκετιτζεν δυθ(I walk through the field) From (Νυνιγαραβι) and its prepositional equivalent That's the case we'd use to say: From the balcony, I say a cat but not the case we'd use to say I came from England. Masculine -(ι)γαραβυ -(ι)γαραβε -(ι)γαραβαρ -(ι)γαραβυσκ Feminine-'''-(ι)γαραβι -(ι)γαραβα -(ι) γαραβαρ -(ι)γαραβυσκ '''Neutre -(ι)γαραβυμ -(ι)γαραβιρς -(ι)γαραβᾳκ -(ι)γαραβεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite (Vowels in brackets only appear when the word-root ends with a consonant) Its prepositional equivalent is: Γαβάρεαν + Νυνικ Γιζεμιγαραβα φιλιτζεν δυθωσγύκ șω ιηις ιηῄς= Γαβάρεαν γιζεμαγ φιλιτζεν δυθωσγύκ șω ιηις ιηῄς(From the living-room I hear everthing you say) Between (Νυνιγι) and its prepositional equivalent Masculine -(υ)γι -(υ)γἰε -(α)ργι -(α)ργιυσκ Feminine-'''-(ι)γι -(ι)γἰα -(α)ργι -(α)ργιυσκ '''Neutre -(υ)μγι -(ε)γιρς -ᾳνγι -(ε)γἰεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite (Vowels in brackets only appear when the word-root ends with a consonant) Its prepositional equivalent is: Ιγίλγεαν + Νυνικ Ξωριγἰα θυ σιακυ= Ιγίλγεαν χωρικ θυ σιακυ(I saw you between the darkness) In front of (Νυνγιλι) and its prepositional equivalent Masculine -γιλυ -γιλε -γιλαρ -γιλυσκ Feminine-'''-γιλι -γιλα -γιλαρ -γιλυσκ '''Neutre --γιλυμ -γιλιρς -γιλᾳκ -γιλεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Its prepositional equivalent is: Γιλλύηεαν + Νυνις Γινεγιλα κιρι βυκ αδισκωᾱς= Γιλλύηεαν γινεαγυς κιρι βυκ αδισκωᾱς(There's a calf in front of the fox) Behind (Νυνρασι) and its prepositional equivalent Masculine -ρας -ρασε -ρασαρ -ρασυσκ Feminine '''-ρασι -ρασα -ρασαρ -ρασυσκ '''Neutre -ρασυμ -ρασιρς -ρασᾳκ -ρασεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Its prepositional equivalent is: Ιωζκιάκεαν + Νυνις Λυμβαρακεα ιαμρασα υδα= Λυμβαρακεα ιωζκιάκεαν ιαμαγυς υδα(The scabbard is behind the sword) On, above (Νυνυτακι) and its prepositional equivalent Masculine -υτακ -υτακε -υτακαρ -υτακυσκ Feminine '''-υτακι -υτακα -υτακαρ -υτακυσκ '''Neutre -υτακυμ -υτακιρς -υτακᾳκ -υτακεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Its prepositional equivalent is: Κυλκυμ + Νυνις Ξανιραπατυτακε ι μἰιτζεν δυνύ θενδεμκικ= Κυλκυμ χανιραπατεγυς ι μἰιτζεν δυνὐ θενδεμκικ(We put sauce on the sole) Under, down (Νυναηι) and its prepositional equivalent Masculine -(α)η -(α)ηεγε -(α)ηαρ -(α)ηαργυσκ Feminine '''-(α)ηι -(α)ηαγα -(α)ηαρ -(α)ηαργυσκ '''Neutre -(α)ηυμ -(α)ηιργιρς -(α)ηᾳκ -(α)ηᾳγεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite (Vowels in brackets only appear when the word-root ends with a consonant) Its prepositional equivalent is: Ἳηεαν + Νυνις Γυζωσαηαγα κιρι ταμνιμιγ= Ἳηεαν γυζωσαγυς κιρι ταμνιμιγ(The path is under the snow) Arround (Νυνβανγέ) and its prepositional equivalent Masculine -βανγέ -βανγέ -βανγέκ -βανγέκ Feminine '''-βανγέ -βανγέ -βανγέκ -βανγέκ '''Neutre -βανγέ -βανγέ -βανγέκ -βανγέκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Its prepositional equivalent is: Λέμεαν + Νυνις Ωραβανγέ γαδιωζυ= Λέμεαν ωραβαγυς γαδιωζυ(Look arround the house) Just in the middle of (Νυνγανγύρκ) and its prepositional equivalent Masculine -γανγύρκ -γανγύρκ -γανγυρκεκ -γανγυρκεκ Feminine '''-γανγύρκ -γανγύρκ -γανγυρκεκ -γανγυρκεκ '''Neutre -γανγύρκ -γανγύρκ -γανγυρκεκ -γανγυρκεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Its prepositional equivalent is: Ιγίλγεαν + Νυνις Λυγανγύρκ υδα= Ιγίλγεαν λὐαγ υδα(He's in the middle of the road) *It's the same prepositional syntagma equivalent to the case Νυνιγι Ablative of company (Νύνιχιν) Masculine -εχιν -εχινε -άρεχιν -εχινυσκ Feminine '''-ιχιν -εχινα -άρεχιν -εχινυσκ '''Neutre -υχιν -εχινιρς -ᾴκεχιν -εχινεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite About (Νυνγακαργι) and its prepositional equivalent That's the case we'd use to say: This book talks about the truth, for instance. Masculine -γακαργυ -γακαργε -γακαργαρ -γακαργυσκ Feminine '''-γακαργι -γακαργα -γακαργαρ -γακαργυσκ '''Neutre -γακαργυμ -γακαργιρς -γακαργᾳκ -γακαργεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Its prepositional equivalent is: Ζαβα'ν + Νυνικ Μυ''rε σχεζκακαργα παἱτζεν δυγύ = Μυ''rε ζαβα'ν σχεζαγπαἱτζεν δυγύ '(The teacher talks about life) Causative Its used to mark what causes or caused the action we're talking about. Masculine -(ί)νιτυλ -υνιτε -(ί)νιταρλ -ανιτυσκ Feminine '''-(ί)νιτιλ -ινιτα -(ί)νιταρλ -ανιτυσκ '''Neutre -(ί)νιτυμ -ενιτιρς -(ί)νιτᾳλ -ενιτεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite (Vowels in brackets only appear when the word-root ends with a consonant) Consecutive (Νυνινγυζκαρι) It is used to express the consecuences of the action we're talking about. Masculine -ινγυζκαρυ -ενγυζκαρ -ινγυζκαραρ -υσκινγυζκαρ Feminine '''-ινγυζκαρι -ανγυζκαρ -ινγυζκαραρ -υσκινγυζκαρ '''Neutre -ινγυζκαρυμ -ιρσινγυζκαρ -ινγυζκαρᾳκ -εκινγυζκαρ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite Agent (Νυνίκιζι) and its prepositional equivalent Masculine -(ί)κιζυ -(ί)κιζε -(ί)κιζαρ -(ί)κιζυσκ Feminine '''-(ί)κιζι -(ί)κιζα -(ί)κιζαρ -(ί)κιζυσκ '''Neutre -(ί)κιζυμ -(ί)κιζιρς -(ί)κιζᾳκ -(ί)κιζεκ The ordre is: Singular Indefinite, Singular Definite, Plural Indefinite and Plural Definite (Vowels in brackets only appear when the word-root ends with a consonant) Its prepositional equivalent is: - In singular: Δε / δ' + Νυναρεν - In plural: Λε / λ' + Νυναρεν Εζκυζκιζαλεκ τζάβεκυσκ ᾳρίκιζε ᾳσωεκωσυν εσθἰα = Εζκυζκιζαλεκ ιτζάβεκυσκ δ'ᾳραρεν ᾳσωεκωσυν εσθἰα ''(The branches of the trees were moved by the wind) ''Τσαλα πασκυκίκιζυσκ εδωσυν διγί = Τσαλα λε πασκυκαρεν εδωσυν διγί ''(Salt was added by parents) Adjectives Demonstrative Numbers Those are the numbers in Izkaironki: 1- Βυ 2- Δῃ 3- Ζιτ 4- Πακ 5- Μᾳκ 6- Ατωα 7- Βλωβα 8- Ιτωνγα 9- Σαβάμ 10- Γες 11- Βυγες 12- Δῃγες 13- Ζίτιγες 14- Πάκιγες 15- Μᾴκιγες 16- Ατώαγες 17- Βλωβαγες 18- Ιτώνγαγες 19- Σαβάμιγες 20- Δειωνγα 21- Δειωνγα-βυ 22- Δειωνγα-δῃ .... 30- Ζιτωνγα 40- Πακωνγα 50- Μᾳκωνγα 60- Ατωαωνγα .... 100- Πᾳ 101- Πᾳ βυ 111- Πᾳ βυγες 200- Δῃπᾳ 201- Δῃπᾳ βυ 300- Ζίτιπᾳ 400- Πάκιπᾳ 500- Μᾴκιπᾳ 600- Ατώαπᾳ 700- Βλώβαπᾳ 800- Ιτώνγαπᾳ 900- Σαβάμιπᾳ 1000- Τενι 1001-Τενι βυ 1011 -Τενι βυγες 1111- Τενι πᾳ βυγες 1245- Τενι δῃπᾳ πακωνγα-μᾳκ ... All numbers can be used as a determinant and they do not decline. For example: ''I have 100 books = Ναζ πᾳ σεφεrαλ The indefinite determinant (a/an/some) in Izkaironki is: Βυ / βυκ (both singular and plural). We write βυ when the following word starts with a consonant and βυκ when it starts with a vowel. For example: He has a box = Αζα βυκ ατσικυνικ They has some pencils = Γαζα βυ χτεμαλ We have a dog = Ναζυμ βυ τζαβᾳμας When we want to use numbers as pronous we must decline them (always definite!) The two (of them) walked through the street = Δειυσκ λυἁντα τυταλκετιτζεν διγύζ Personal pronouns There are eight persons in Izkaironki (I, you, you(courtsey form), he/she/it, we, you (plural), you (plural and courtesy form) and they). Those pronouns have gender too. Here you are the personal pronouns: I (Masculine) Νᾳθ-ναιας I (Feminine) 'Βυνγι-ικ '''I (Neutre) 'Βανυμ-βάνενυμ '''You (Singular masculine) Θεβυ-ας You (Singular feminine) Ζιγι-ικ You (Singular neutre) Ζεγυμ-ζέγενυμ You (Singular courtesy form) 'Ζὐέκ-ζὐέκενυμ '''He 'Υλτυ-ας 'She 'Γατι-ικ '''It Γυακυμ-γυάκενυμ We (Masculine) '''Αράκ-αρακαλ '''We (Femenine) Υρἰα-υρἰαλ We (Masculine and Feminine) 'Νυγᾳκ-υν '''You (Plural masculine) 'Ελτώρ-ελτωραλ 'You (Plural feminine) 'Μιʑκι-μιʑκαλ '''You (Plural masculine and feminine) Βιρᾳκ-υν You (Plural courtesy form) '''Ζὐεκᾳκ-υν '''They (Masculine) Υλταρ-αλ They (Feminine) '''Γαταρ-αλ '''They (Masculine and feminine) Γυακᾳκ-υν Note: Courtesy forms have no gender Verbs There are three kinds of verbs in Izkaironki: - Weak verbs: They don't have an own conjugation. We conjugate them with their nominal form and the auxiliar. (The majority of the verbs. nearly the 90 %) - Light verbs: They have an own conjugation in some tenses. In the other, we conjugate them as they were weak. (nearly the 3%) - Strong verbs: They have an own conjugation for all their tenses. (nearly the 7%) Note: Perfet tenses are always strong, even weak's ones. Verb Tenses In Izkaironki there are lots of verb tenses and most of them cannot be translated in English exactly. I'll try it, but I'll write down an example in Spanish, too (which has more verb tenses than English, which makes it easier to explain). First of all, most of strong verbs do not follor any rule and, moreover, we need to know which is the tense the light verbs can be conjugated on its own. For that, go to "Strong Verbs" and "Light Verbs". Here we're going to explain how to conjugate weak verbs, as they are nearly the 90% of the Izkaironkian verbs. Non-personal forms (Verbs) Clauses Adverbs Conjuctions Preposition Dictionary Animals: 'Σχανιμναρ '''Anchovy: 'Ανșωβαι-ανșωβᾳκ // Καριτζι-ικ 'Ant: 'Λαμνωκλι-ικ 'Barn swallow: 'Ρανελτει- ρανελτῃκ '''Barnacle: Ωταρωιυ-ας Bat: 'Αιυνδωτυβυλανυ-ας // Αλβυρυ-ας '''Bear: 'Βεβακυ-ας 'Βee: 'Ζrωμνι-ικ 'Beetle: 'Λαμβιακυ-ας 'Billy goat: 'Λερυ-ας // Τεριδιακυ-ας 'Bird: 'Σπαντᾦrυ-ας 'Brill: 'Ιυζακωι-ιυζακῳκ 'Buffalo: 'Βυφφαλι-ικ 'Βug: 'Υακαλι-ικ 'Bull: 'Ζυπυ-ας 'Bumblebee: 'Ζrωμνυ-ας 'Butterfly: 'Φωδαζι-ικ 'Calf: 'Αδισκωαυ-αδισκωᾱς '''Canary: Σᾳμωφυ-ας Cat: '''Σταλγωνδωμνυ-ας // Σταλυ-ας '''Cheetah: Ακυμπυ-ας Clam: 'Βυλκαντι-ικ '''Cockerel: 'Πᾳνυ-ας 'Cod: 'Βενβιλυ-ας 'Cow: 'Ζυπι-ικ 'Crab: 'Σαγυ-ας 'Crocodile: 'Ωτνωυαλυ-ας 'Deer: 'Φῃνβυ-ας 'Dog: 'Τζαβᾳμυ-ας 'Dolphin: 'Τυτματλυ-ας 'Donkey: 'Κιρυμαζυ-ας 'Dove: 'Βαραπατυ-ας // Χαζικυι-ικ 'Dragonfly: 'Ξrωrι-ικ 'Duck: 'Δενακυ-ας 'Eagle: 'Φεκωλνωυι-ικ 'Eel: 'Νγιλιακι-ικ 'Elephant: 'Αλεφαντυ-ας 'Fish: 'Εκτελσχυ-ας 'Flamingo: 'Φλαμενκυ-ας 'Fly: 'Ζαλαφι-ικ 'Fox: 'Γινει-γινῃκ 'Frog: 'Κrωκελι-ικ 'Gecko: 'Γεγωρυ-ας 'Giraffe: 'Κεrαφι-ικ 'Goat: 'Ιρἰαλβυ-ας // Τζεριδι-ικ 'Gorilla: 'Ωριλακυ-ας 'Goose: 'Ωρυιλι-ικ 'Gull: 'Γανδιλι-ικ 'Hake: 'Λαμαρυζκυ-ας '''Hare: Νγεηι-ικ Hedgehog: 'Βᾱρελωκυ-ας '''Hen: 'Πᾳνι-ικ 'Hippopotamus: 'Ιτυμτενβυ-ας 'Horse: 'Ζᾳμωζυ-ας 'House sparrow: 'Λἰωμυ-ας 'Iguana: 'Αμακωλι-ικ 'Jellyfish: 'Μεδυζθι-ικ 'Kangaroo: 'Τωκμεθυ-ας 'Ladybird: 'Μαριγωρινγωι-μαριγωρινγῳκ // Μαριζετι-ικ 'Lamb: 'Ακυμυ-ας // Βrαζυντυ-ας // Χυδυ-ας 'Leopard: 'Ακυμπυ-ας '''Lion: Ταιακλᾳσαχνυ-ας // Ζυκυλινυ-ας Lizard: 'Ζυιταrυ-ας '''Lobster: 'Λαρᾳνακτει-λαρᾳνακτῃκ 'Mackerel: 'Θῃʑκυ-ας 'Mantis: 'Τυβι-τυβι –τυβι-τυβικ '''Mare: Βαιυζινγει-βαιυζινγῃκ Monkfish: 'ῌρωιακυ-ας '''Monkey: 'Ἆτζευ-ας 'Mosquito: 'Σειωλνυ-ας 'Mouse: 'Κωλωrιτșελυ-ας 'Mule: 'Υσταλι-ικ 'Mussel: 'Υσλἰυ-ας 'Ostrich: 'Μυναἁρετυ-ας 'Owl: 'Λαεζιτζυ-ας 'Ox: 'Ταβαδυ-ας // Ζυζυ-ας 'Panda: 'Πανδα-βεβακυ -ας 'Penguin: 'Ζυταμφακυ-ας 'Pig: 'Αθετιπνωτεκυ-ας 'Rabbit: 'Ιαrωκυ-ας 'Rat: 'Αντυβυλενι-ικ 'Raven: 'Ωλπυ-ας 'Red bream: 'Βεζυκυ-ας // Θαμβυ-ας '''Salamandra: ''Γεγωρινι-ικ // Κἰωσι-ικ '''Sardine: 'Θαρεδινακι-ικ Scorpion: 'Γωλνιωζαζευ-ας '''Shark: 'Ευωλνιυ-ας 'Sheep: 'Βαωρι-ικ // Υιλι-ικ 'Shellfish: 'Ικτεγι-ικ 'Shrimp: 'Κrωζτι-ικ 'Slug: 'Ζιρανγαβι-ικ '''Snail: Ιαυωλι-ικ Snake: Μιτωἁφι-ικ Sole: 'Ξανιραπατυ-ας '''Spider: 'Ρᾳνχαμνι-ικ 'Squid: 'Φαρανφωλυμ-φαρανφώλενυμ // Ταζιρυ-ας 'Squirrel: 'Ζεβετζυ-ας 'Stork: 'Θιπλωηι-ικ 'Swordfish: 'Ναιαμυ-ας 'Tadpole: 'Ιrλακυ-ας 'Tiger: 'Ταιακλᾳσαχν-μναμνασχυ –ας // Ταζαμνυ-ας 'Toad: 'Κrωκελυ-αε '''Trout: Τζερι-ικ Tuna: '''Ακισιγυνι-ικ '''Turkey: Πᾳνδι-ικ Turtle: 'Πrωζανκι- ικ '''Viper: 'Βωρακυ-ας // Ζυrζυ-ας 'Walrus: 'Μωριζακι-ικ 'Wild boar: 'Εσκιωπυ-ας '''Whale: Βισχενι-ικ Wolf: '''Λυπωζυ-ας '''Worm: Κᾦιωυ-ας Example text Φιτζεν δυγύ ζαβα ικα ζαβα λυττυζας, σατιβυ Γραεκιαβυ, κιριδιτὐα βυ θυβεντινιτ, ζαβα φυγαντεσκινιτ ικα ζαβα νἰινιτ βιλών. Ναρκίς ωηωσυν διτὐα. (Many years ago, in the ancient Greece, there was a young, very proud and nice boy. He was called Narcis) Ζαβα βιλαναρ βυλάζιγιφ ύλτεχιν βεἁμιτζεν διτυρετ, βαrε υλτυ εκ ιτζακιτζεν διτὐα ωσγύκ, νε Γαδα Εκω ιζκενιακα καπτάιενα υλώζ ιδισγωλας. (Many girls fell in love with him like fools, but he rejected them all, even Godness Echo couldn't captivate his heart) Βυ δἰωμαβυ, αγρωνυἁντε ιριρμαν, βυκ ιβαλταρι πχωμπιτζεν διγί ικα, πεπχωμπιρμαν-ι λᾳλεγάιεσι νυνινγυζκαρι, σιακα βυ πτεκικ ιηα ῃ αζrακνιτζεν διγί. Κυλκυμ εκτελαγυς κιριδιτὐα βυ λἰαμαηαρεν βιλωναρεν πτεκικ, λυβάνκιγιφ. Ακῃνα ιωνβεακαρεν λἰαμαηιβιλα șιδιτὐα ζιζατίνιτικ. (One day, walking through the field, he approached to a river and, when he approched there to drink, he saw an image which surprised him. On the water there was an image of a beautiful boy, perfect. The beauty of that face was wonderful) Γάτιχιν παδζιτζεν διγί παἅιενα, βαrε κυλκυμ εκτελαγυς ἁθ κιριδιτὐα ακικ ιωνβεάκ ᾦπενιρμαν μκιλαγ γιρεμβω, βαrε ιλ ιζαἱδιτὐα ιδδας. Ναρκίς ενγαπιτζεν διγί λαζυνακιγ, ικα ακυ βιλών υλτυρακα ῃ ενγαπιτζεν διγί γιρεμβω. Βαrε, σιμπιρμαν ῃ ανιδιτὐαλα τᾆșάιενες ικα εκτελαρια φεφτινιρμαν λαζυνακιγ, πτεκα ᾳσιβιριτζεν διγί. (He tried to talk to her, but on the water there was only that face opening its mouth, too, but it told him nothing. Narcis held out his hand, and that boy held his hand to him, too. But, when it looked like he was about to touch him and he touched water, the image disappeared). Φρακ δἰωμυ șιδιτὐα χαζταβινιτ, γυιζίν πιεσλιρς rεκυιτζεν διτὐα. Νε σκυτιτζεν διτὐα Εκῳζ ᾆτζεκαγ ιηα παδζιτζεν διγί ιλ αἅιενα ύλτεχιν ζαβα βεἁμιτζεν διτὐαλα ικα ε ράιενα șω ιηις εκτελαβὐα σιδιτὐα, εrβᾴνιγιφ șιδιτὐαλα υλώζ ζεφτεζας. Βαrε Εκῳζ ᾆτζέκαγιρ ἁθ βυρδυσκ ιηιζτυσκ Ναρκίς υτ-υτ ᾳ ιτζακιτζεν διτὐα κενζωșλιτζεν διτυρετ. (Everyday the same thing, it always happened like that. He even didn't listen to Echo's voice which was trying to tell him she was in love with him and warn him that the image he saw on the water was his reflection. But from Echo's voice only the words with which Narcis rejected her could go out). Βυ δἰωμαβυ, Ναρκίς, δ'ακῃνα ιβαλτεω λἰαμαηιβιλαρεν βαλεζωμεν, ιβαλταριε τυμιτζεν διγί συγανδιρμαν șιδιτὐαλα υνικυψι ιηις κενφιτζεν διτὐα. Εκτελαηαγα, șεγșετζεν διγί ακας ζεφτέζ ικα, έζιγιφ, περμυνιτζεν διγί. (One day, Narcis, gone mad by that beauty of the river, hurled himself into the river thinking that it was the only thing he could do. Down the water, he looked for that reflection and, finally, he drown) Ικα ακαβυ βκειεβαβυ, ὑεr Ναρκίς πrωζιτζεν διγί αν εζκαλαλ γαδιρμαν υλώζ ζεφτεζας ικα ὑεr, έζιγιφ διρτιτζεν διγί, βυ ζαβα νἴισαρ αμνύκ ι ῃϧκιτζεν διγίζ, Ναρκισαρεν αμνυκυσκ. (And in that place, where Narcis spent so many hours looking at his reflection and where, finally, died, some very nice flowers were born, the flowers of Narcis) Category:Languages